


Like Fathers, Like Sons

by 0idontknow0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Fanfiction, M/M, NSFW Art, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0idontknow0/pseuds/0idontknow0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, the last thing either Albus or Scorpius had expected was to find Harry’s pensieve of intimate memories while clearing out the attic. Actually, it was the second to last thing. The <i>last</i> thing was their <em>enjoying</em> those memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Fathers, Like Sons

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offence is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.
> 
>  **Warnings:** Voyeurism, pseudo-incest? (I don’t know what to classify this as. It’s a bit of a grey area for me but the summary's let you know whats happening), snowballing.
> 
> I'm so proud that I didn't need an extension for this and it's all thanks to my lovely and efficient beta asnq8. All the love for you. All of it. birdsofshore, how could I not write/draw for this prompt? All the Malfoys shagging Potters? Yes, please. Lovely prompt. Thank you for making it. Hopefully I did it justice. And this is definitely NSFW, sort of image heavy, and porny with a dash of plot.
> 
> Written for **[hp_adoptaprompt](http://hp_adoptaprompt.livejournal.com)**

...

Albus was 23, and he was moving out of his mother’s house to live at Grimmauld Place with his best friend and stepbrother, Scorpius Malfoy. They were not going to live there for free, of course, since Scorpius’ father had too good a memory and recalled them harping on about how they were grown and could take care of themselves, which apparently meant they could also afford rent... that they had to pay... to his father.

Now, Grimmauld was not exactly... ideal. No one had used it since the war and it was only maintained about every three months. The upside to that was that there were no doxies and boggarts for them to exterminate but the downside was that they had some serious cleaning and refurbishing to do. His father had told him that the most challenging aspects of making Grimmauld liveable were already dealt with but he did not quite believe him. The place was dark and dank and dusty.

Along the corridor, there were clean patches of wall where it looked as if plaques had lined it and there was a large patch at the top of the stairs that looked to be in the shape of a portrait. There was also a room that had scuff marks on the floor as if some sort of animal had been living in there. It was going to be a hell of a lot of work.

At the moment, Albus was in the attic with Scorpius and they were rummaging through boxes to see what they could toss and what his father might want to keep. They were also trying to make space so that they could store some of _their_ things up here or turn the room into a lounge they kept hidden away from guests, or charm the ceiling in a similar way to Hogwarts’ so that they could see the sky through it. It would be a good place to bring dates, watch the night sky and then hopefully get lucky, so long as they knew when the other was using the room.

Albus came across a black leather box that seemed to have been charmed against dust. He put down the ridiculous porcelain unicorn figure he had found and went to open it, because it was by far more interesting. The unicorn did not seem to agree with him as it stomped one hoof in displeasure. When he undid the silver buckles and lifted the lid, he saw a pensieve full of swirling, silvery slivers of memories snug in forest green velvet. He saw a gold plate in one corner of the box and it had his father’s name engraved in flowing cursive.

Curiosity swelled in Albus and he called out for Scorpius and announced his find. There was a clatter and some fumbling noises as the other man made his way across the attic in his ever clumsy manner. Albus found it amusing that Scorpius was the least graceful of the Malfoy family. He always stumbled out of the floo when he used it and he would lose his grip on whatever he was holding if you startled him. He might look like a doppelganger of his father’s younger self but Scorpius was in no way similar to him outside of a few mannerisms.

When Scorpius came up to Albus, he asked what was in the pensieve and all Albus could do was shrug and lean forwards to find out. He was “pulled” in and landed on a white rug. The room around him was familiar, the arches, the shape, th- He was in one of the anterooms of the west wing of the Manor. It looked to be night out and so the room was illuminated by the flickering glow of the hearth. He heard someone take a ragged breath and turned to the source.

On the opposite end of the rug, seated in a chair by the hearth was his father - well a younger version of him, anyway. He looked to be near Albus’ age and he was trying to control his breathing, his cheeks stained with tears. Kneeling before him was Draco, a young Draco, who was murmuring to him and touching him soothingly. Albus felt his heart squeeze at the sight of it and wondered why the bloody hell his father had put this in a pensieve that looked as if it held more _positive_ memories.

Then Harry chuckled and shook his head at something Draco said and Albus found himself watching his father, who looked disturbingly like him, lean down and kiss Draco with so much... _emotion_ , because he could not identify just one, that he had to swallow at the heat he felt, the pull, the absolutely ill-placed arousal and the knowledge that his reaction really should have been to turn around and give them privacy or simply to pull himself out of the memory.

Instead he stood there and he watched them as they only grew more passionate, as Harry pleaded with Draco without saying what he wanted because it was bloody well clear, as Draco used deft fingers to pull his father’s trousers open. Albus stood there and watched his stepfather suck a cock Albus was supposed to feel infinitely more awkward about seeing into his mouth.

It took him a great deal of effort not to wank at the sight of them, the sound of them, the heady smell of sex in the memory and the tangible lust that dominated the room. Albus hoped to Merlin that Scorpius did not notice the way he came in his pants when the two men were on the floor and Draco was pressing inside of his father’s heat.

For three days, Scorpius was plagued with images of Harry's pensieve and the way Albus had squirmed on spot with his head dipped in the surface, and then stared at it, looking stricken and flushed once he returned to reality.

Aside from being noticeably affected by what he had seen, Albus was also acting strangely. He would slip into his own world and have a start if Scorpius interrupted him. Once Scorpius even found his stepbrother muttering to himself that something was _wrong_ and that he could not believe he had stood there and watched _that_. He had asked Albus what he was going on about but only received a jerky shake of the head and a hasty retreat, perhaps a blush as well.

Finally, fed up with his burning curiosity, Scorpius snuck out of his room and slinked up to the attic in the middle of the night. He kept the _Lumos_ of his wand dim in the event that Albus was up there as well. His shoulders sagged in relief when he confirmed that the attic was unoccupied. Scorpius was never one for creeping about the place and causing trouble. It caused too much stress, truth be told, and if he forgot to cast muffling charms on his feet he would step too loudly to be successful.

He made his way carefully past the boxes, trunks and unsorted items until he came across the table with the leather pensieve case. He glanced over at the entrance once more and cast a silent alarm before setting the lid aside.

He took a deep breath and lowered his head.

In an instant, Scorpius was sucked into a memory. He landed on a bed and, though it was impossible, he felt as if the air had been knocked clear out of his lungs. When he sat up and looked around he realized that he was in Harry's old flat.  He recognized it from a few pictures he had seen of his father and stepfather. Upon further inspection, he noticed - and with quite a fright as well - that beside him was his father's sleeping form, prone and being taken full advantage of by one Harry Potter. It was with a yelp that he found himself falling over the side of the bed and tumbling to the ground. His clumsiness was quite appropriate though, especially considering that he was witnessing his father receive a morning blow job.

Merlin, but the two of them looked young... and fit.

Scorpius scrambled to his feet and stared in shock as his father's cock was sucked into Harry's mouth repeatedly. Harry took his time, moving along the length at a lazy pace. Merlin knew what he must have been doing with his tongue. When he pulled away, leaving Draco’s cock glistening and flushed and in plain view for Scorpius to see, it was to whisper a lubrication charm. Draco made a quiet noise and shifted a bit but did not wake. Harry smiled and shook his head before sliding a finger into Draco as Scorpius unconsciously leaned closer. Harry worked his finger, and soon his _fingers_ , slowly and carefully. The only sign that he pressed against the other man's prostate was the way Draco's cock twitched and his hips squirmed. Harry lapped at the fluid glistening at the head of Draco's cock before sucking it in, the blonde now squirming and gasping. Scorpius himself was in the process of wanking and vaguely wondering if his movements in the pensieve were in any way being reflected in reality.  He doubted it but it was an interesting thought that he did _not_ have time for.

His father woke with a moan and his hands reached instinctively for Harry's head. Draco’s hips pumped and when he opened his eyes to look down his body, he swore and arched and came. Harry smiled around Draco’s cock and swallowed everything that he pumped out. His step-father pulled away and smiled at Draco. The two exchanged smug greetings before Harry squeezed any ejaculate left in Draco's cock out and onto his tongue. He did not swallow it this time; instead he crawled up Draco's limp body and kissed him, _thoroughly_.

With that, Scorpius was undone and as he was thrown back into reality, he realized what he had done and who he had just watched, as well as why Albus had seemed so shaken. His stepbrother had seen their father's in an intimate act and had enjoyed it, just as he had. What gave it even more of an impact was the fact that, aside from the scar and the Dark Mark, it had looked quite a lot like the two of _them_ as well as their fathers; that, and the two had no qualms about snowballing.

Their fathers were unimaginably kinky and apparently Scorpius was as well.  Albus, too, if he thought about it. How in Circe was he supposed to look at Draco and Harry now though? And why the bloody hell was he so fine with having just watched, and _wanked_ to, that memory?

Something was off, and Albus was not sure what it was. He did know that it had something to do with Scorpius but he did not know how long this, whatever it was, had been going on. Honestly, between his architecture internship and his attempting, and terrible failure, to ignore the urge to wank to the images of his fathers’ fucking, he had not been paying much attention to anything recently, Scorpius least of all, since he had actually been trying to avoid him. Looking at his stepbrother only perpetuated his fantasies. And hell, if that was not strange for him.

Albus was not even gay, for Merlin’s sake. He just... had a really bloody weird kink, one that he sort of really wanted to tend to. It was not enough to imagine the memory he had seen and how Draco’s gracefulness translated into his fucking, and honestly Albus was _not_ supposed to notice that. He was not supposed to be entertaining any of the thoughts he was having actually. But he was. And he wanted to see more.

Scorpius was not home as yet and he would be out for a few more hours.  Healer interns had the most ridiculous hours, after all. That would be enough time for Albus to sneak a peek at just _one_ more memory and then rub one out in the shower... or in his bed... or both.

He headed to the attic and stopped once he had gotten up there. This was a bad idea. He turned to go back to his room. His cock really liked the idea though so he turned to the attic again and made it near half way inside before he hesitated. He was absolutely mental to have sat around and contemplated this. He was really bloody randy though and this time he made it all the way to the pensieve. It was too late to turn back now and once he had gotten the lid off, he knew he was doomed. Albus bent and muttered at himself that this would be the last time.

This time, instead of landing anywhere recognisable, Albus found himself in a public bathroom. Harry was dressed in formal robes and he held onto the sink, his head bowed, cheeks flushed and mouth dangling. It was not long before he saw Draco step inside, dressed in casual outer robes and wearing a smirk on his face. It was the sort of smirk Albus always saw when his stepfather knew he would get what he wanted from Harry. His father shot a glare at Draco and a reprimand about doing whatever he had done while Harry was finally having a civilized conversation with Ginny after the divorce. Draco did not seem to think that attending George’s wedding should include pleasant conversation with an ex wife even if said marriage only lasted a short amount of years.

Albus could admit that his father’s generation had jumped into things too quickly after the war. They married off and had children without thinking too much and as a result half of them wound up getting divorces. Honestly he thought they were all a bit stupid back then.

He was about to lean on the wall when his father squirmed and let out a whimper. Draco offered to leave if he was really causing Harry any inconvenience but Harry panicked and stopped him. It was when Draco had his father pleading with him that Albus realized what was going on. There was a plug up his father’s arse and Draco had enchanted it. Godric, the thought got him instantly hard.

Voices and footsteps came from outside the door and Harry hauled Draco into a stall before warding it. Albus, obviously, followed them inside and was too pleased to see Harry fumbling with his clothes as Draco cast cleaning charms around them. The blonde pulled his robes off and Merlin, he had not been wearing anything underneath. Albus and Harry both swore and palmed themselves. The twin movements reminded him just how much he and Scorpius resembled their fathers.

What happened next was a bit surprising since Albus had expected them to take a difference course of action but Draco pushed Harry down so that he was sitting on the loo and then he sat in his lap and he kissed him. With a wave of his wand, Draco summoned a cock ring and stretched it around Harry. Albus shifted around behind the blonde and groaned when he saw that he was slick and ready. Draco rose and positioned Harry’s cock before sliding down on it. Apparently Harry was not allowed to cum until Draco gave the go ahead. Albus both pitied and envied his father just then, having his cock in Draco’s arse and an enchanted plug in his own.

It was not long before Harry was begging for release, muttering at Draco not to stop when the man paused to keep Harry’s orgasm at bay while pleasing himself with his hand. Albus came long before his father was allowed to and watched as his cum flew through the memory of his fathers’ younger forms fucking.

When he was pulled out of the memory, he headed straight for his bedroom and grabbed the lube. He very nearly ripped his pants off as he flung himself onto the bed. He managed to convince himself to slide a finger up his arse that evening, and for a while, he did not see the appeal, not until he had found _it_ –and it was bloody stimulating.

It was an awkward thing to do, sit across from Draco and Harry and retain an air of normalcy after having seen the pensieve. Scorpius did his best to stop his eyes from straying to Harry's lips as he ate. The man was his stepfather and he was crossing quite a few lines here by contemplating just how deft Harry's mouth was. It took everything out of him to keep up the facade when dessert came around and he had to sit and watch the two men enjoy coconut ice cream. His mind kept rewinding to the pair of them snogging with his father's cum still on Harry’s ton- Honestly if he did not stop that line of thought, he would find himself suffering through an erection at the dinner table and Albus, who was looking past them rather than at them, would probably notice.

That night Scorpius could not help sneaking up to the attic for another peek at the pensieve. His cock would not have him do anything else.

This time when Scorpius landed in the memory he was in the dining room of Harry's old flat. He nearly toppled over with laughter when he saw them; in fact he _did_ topple over. Harry did a better job of keeping on his feet than Scorpius though. He was chuckling while staring very intently at Draco. Harry looked both amused and aroused, and it was with good reason.

In front of him, Draco was standing in a barely there cat costume. His ears had been transfigured and they were light brown and tipped with white. There was an enchanted tail plug swishing angrily between his legs and he looked more than peeved. He wore light brown, leather, fingerless gloves with matching shorts, if one could call them that, and had a spot of pink paint on his nose as well as fake whiskers.

At the moment Draco was glaring at Harry, who reminded him that they had made a bet and that those were the terms the loser had to meet. Scorpius could care less about what the two had bet on though. It did not matter. What mattered was that it had happened and that he was fortunate enough to be able to pry.

When Harry pulled out the whipped cream, Scorpius was not able to roll his eyes at the terrible innuendo that was made.  His father was though.

Scorpius did not wait until he went down to his room to rub one out, not with the way he had just seen his father lick Harry clean and the resultant shagging he had gotten for it -- the rather raucous resultant shagging.

The fact that Albus was at the pensieve once again was something that he dutifully ignored the reality of. He really did not need to think about what he was doing, even though it was definitely something to think about and evaluate. So long as no one caught him at it he reckoned it was fine... even if it was his father and stepfather who were being intimate and they looked enough like Albus and Scorpius for him to sometimes imagine that it was them he was seeing -- because somehow that was easier to think about.

It did beg to question his sexuality though. Albus did not consider himself gay, and clearly he had nothing against it, but what the hell was he doing watching two men fuck one another using silk ties and covered in massage oil, and getting off on it too, if he was not gay to some extent? Honestly he thought that was the one thing that needed closer examination. It was just for convenience sake that he told himself he could not analyze his feelings _while_ he was in the act of watching the memory.

He tried not to consider the fact that he just _might_ be in denial because he did not think he could actually let someone that close to him. Fingering himself was one thing, but just the thought of allowing someone else _inside_ of him gave him an annoyingly vulnerable feeling. Then to a lesser extent there was the realization that he would have to go through that virgin awkwardness all over again. Despite his unwillingness though, it was a little difficult for Albus to deny the fact the he was curious, and after having experimented with his fingers a few times he was beginning to wonder about how it would feel to have someone...  --anyway, from what he saw and heard of Draco, he reckoned it was as good as he thought it was.

There are those moments that one has where they are so riddled with shock that they are rendered speechless, motionless and incapable of thinking. It was one such moment that Scorpius found himself in when he had snuck up to the attic once again and found Albus with his head over the pensieve and a very noticeable erection tenting his pants. It was difficult to describe precisely but something inside of him leapt at the thought of Albus sharing his unconventional kinks. He had not known the other man had continued to view the memories.

He licked his lips and then swallowed at the way his cock twitched.

Scorpius was about to sneak back to his room so that he could consider whether or not he should say something to Albus about this later. He did not know how that topic would be broached though. It was not as if they would just jump into the memories together, spy on their fathers and then have a wank. It was insane and it would bring up all sorts of questions that Scorpius doubted he had answers for, and likely Albus didn’t as well. He did not get to leave for his room though because Albus had gasped as he was returned to the present and then distracted him from that goal.

The man's hands tugged his pants down to his thighs before he squeezed his erection and gave it a slow tug, letting out a staggered breath at the touch. Albus' cock was hard, flushed and visibly thicker than his own. It curved to one side whereas Scorpius' was straight. He had the strangest urge to swipe his tongue through the slit of the head and had to swallow the temptation, settling instead for slipping his hand into his pants and stroking himself in time with his stepbrother.

With a murmured spell, Albus had slicked his hand and Scorpius waited quietly for a moan to mask his own incantation. He had to bite his lip to keep himself from gasping when he saw Albus reach behind himself with slick fingers. This was one series of events Scorpius had never expected to happen and for once he was glad to have lurked about.

Before him Albus pumped his fingers and pulled fiercely at his cock, the sound of skin smacking skin and breathy moans filling the attic. Scorpius cast a non-verbal _Silencio_ at himself so that he did not need to worry about his moans being heard. He fisted the head of his cock and he massaged his balls. Soon he was coming all over his hand and the box that sat in front of him as he watched the last few pulses of cum shoot out of Albus.

He left the attic as quickly and quietly as he could after cleaning his mess. Albus was slumped on the floor panting so harshly that Scorpius doubted the man would hear him leave.

When he got down to his room, he was shaking and he was well aware of the reasons why because somewhere along the line his brain had resumed functioning. Scorpius had wanted to fuck Albus instead of stand there watching. He wanted to fuck his _stepbrother_ , his _best friend_ , another _man_. He wanted to taste Albus on his tongue and see how much of Albus he could swallow, wanted to know if he could cause him to make those illicit sounds he had just heard. He was lusting after the man and he knew that part of the reason was those bloody memories and the resemblance Albus had to Harry, or the fact that Scorpius knew what the two of them would look like together and how bloody perfect they would look together.

He reckoned he should have a talk with his father about a few things, namely his new and terrifying attraction to a _bloke_ -because he was not going to specify who- and about whether or not there was anything he needed to know about... well... the sexual bit of it because this was completely new territory for him.

Some advice about how to handle his revelation would not hurt either.

Albus reckoned he must have been acting fairly strangely recently since Scorpius had taken to giving him odd looks and finding reasons to leave the room early. The blonde was spending more time at the hospital than usual and they had all but stopped clearing the attic and setting up the house. Well, Scorpius seemed to have taken care of a few rooms that they decided would be his while Albus had barely touched his studio and really only personalized his room. One would think they would have already done something other than cleaning by now.

Albus went into the kitchen to ask Scorpius what was up with him and found the blonde staring intently at his bowl of cereal, seemingly oblivious to Albus having entered the room. He all but jumped into the air when his name was called and fumbled with his bowl as he tried, unsuccessfully, to prevent it from falling. Milk and cereal spilled all over the floor and the redness of Scorpius' cheeks told him everything he needed to know. The man had probably started fretting over some woman at work and Albus had caught him worrying. Right? The extra hours would make sense and always escaping to his room when he could.

The idea seemed fairly solid, and if Scorpius had a secret girlfriend then maybe Albus could stop seeing him as a Draco doppelganger when the two went public. It would help kerb his imagination from unnecessarily perverse thoughts about the other man. When Albus asked though, Scorpius only skittered away from him and cleaned up before running off.

He was too preoccupied wondering at the odd behaviour to have a proper wank that night and decided to forgo visiting the pensieve, not that he had been _planning_ to.

After sitting at tea with his father for about ten minutes and dancing around the topic, Draco decided to cut to the chase and directly ask Scorpius what was bothering him. Now, Scorpius had spent quite a few days outlining what he wanted to say but he lost all his words the moment he opened his mouth. He realized he was not entirely sure how he wanted to begin his explanation or his questions, or if he wanted to give an explanation before he asked his questions.

To make things easier for himself he started with saying that he was interested in someone but was baffled as to what he should do or even where to start because they had never had the sort of relationship where intimacy was an option, then he went into the fact that he just did not know how to function around them anymore without wanting to say something, and then when his father had started looking at him with an expression that said “We’ve had this conversation before so I’m not sure where you’re going with this” he let loose that he was talking about a bloke and that it was seriously confusing him because that was an entire pool of things he knew nothing about. There was also the little issue where the other bloke might not even be gay or bisexual.

He may have mumbled the bit about not really knowing anything about actually _being_ _with_ another man. Pensieve memories gave him an idea, yes, but the likelihood of him being too rough with Albus, or vice versa, was fairly high, and how did someone even know when there was enough lube or when the other person had been properly stretched?

Scorpius had gotten a bit lost in his thoughts while Draco stared at him in surprise. After that, he found himself sitting through a revised version of the discussion he had gotten in years prior about the birds and the bees.

When Albus pulled out of the memory of his father giving Draco a chocolaty blow job, and finishing up about a minute before Albus, James and Lily poured out of the floo, he had fully expected to be alone in the attic. As it was, Scorpius cleared his throat the moment Albus wrapped his fingers around his cock and it _scared the living shit out of him_. His hand was out of his pants in a flash and he was staring at Scorpius with wide eyes and a painfully blank mind.

Scorpius locked eyes with him and then slowly his eyes travelled the length of Albus' body and back up. The blonde smirked and glanced at his obvious erection.

Albus was mortified.

The last thing he expected Scorpius to do after that was to offer him a hand.  Well, it was the second to last thing next to saying he knew what was in the pensieve. That last one stunned him even more, and then Scorpius admitted that he could not help himself either and had done the same as Albus. Scorpius had been sneaking up to the attic to indulge in their fathers' trysts.

Albus probably looked as terrified as he felt and before he could bolt from the fear, Scorpius backed off and left. He had probably stood there without responding for so long that the other man felt the need to give him some space, which was good because he _needed_ it. There was a part of him that had wanted to say yes to his stepbrother’s offer and Merlin if that did not frighten him more than the fact that he had been found out.

Now Albus had to think about all the things he had been ignoring and decide what the bloody hell he was going to do. And he reckoned it was not some bird that Scorpius had been pining over recently, which gave him more to think about too.

If things were a bit awkward before, then they were more so now. Scorpius was overly cautious around Albus, and Albus was hyper-aware and considerably jumpy because of it. On numerous occasions, he had attempted to speak to Albus about the other night but the other man would ramble off some sort of excuse.

On occasion, Scorpius would visit the attic and half heartedly pack a few things before he found himself sitting down staring at the bloody pensieve case, glaring at it and blaming it for his dilemma. It was on one such night that Albus came upstairs looking nervous but willing to speak to him.

Before getting to the meat of it, Albus pointed out everything that was _wrong_ with the situation and how he could not understand what it was that appealed to him about it despite it all. Scorpius was bracing himself for a flat out rejection and possibly a request to find different places to live. Instead, Albus showed his Gryffindor colours and opted to live without that “What if?” hovering over his head. He all but gaped at the other man at that and stumbled to stop him from leaving when Scorpius basically imitated his non-response from their previous attic encounter.

It was tentative, their kiss. It was awkward. Neither of them had kissed another man before and he reckoned they were more nervous than they had been about snogging in a while. Scorpius’ hands hovered uncertainly over Albus’ waist before he finally decided that he might as well try. His stepbrother broke the kiss abruptly and stared at him, looking as if he would bolt at any moment. It had been awkward, sure, but Scorpius did not think it had warranted a need to escape. He had been enjoying himself. Albus’ lips were not any different from a girl’s and he could eventually learn to adjust himself to the way Albus’ lips moved, as he would have done for any new person.

Rather than running away though, Albus took a breath and leaned forwards. Hands held onto Scorpius’ biceps, or they would have if he had had any, and as they grew more comfortable and confident in the kiss, the hands travelled around to his back and neck. They stood there pulling one another closer and exploring the other’s mouth, tongues gliding and pushing and tasting. He reckoned Albus must have had a bit of chocolate earlier.

His hands travelled down to Albus’ arse and the other man curled his hips forwards as Scorpius groped him, cock hard against his own. Their lips parted and they moaned and panted with their foreheads pressed together as they rut.

Neither of them seemed to be able to find their words when they were done. They did not seem to know what to _do_ afterwards either. Scorpius only hoped that Albus felt as content as he did with the experience.

Life just kept on getting more awkward for Albus. He had frotted himself to completion with his stepbrother, _on_ his stepbrother. Merlin, they had snogged each other into a haze of lust that had gone further than he had actually intended. He had wanted to _test_ the waters, not jump into the pool, the river, the sea!

A frot was not something he had prepared himself for mentally or emotionally. A kiss, yes. A frot, no. But then again, Albus had not expected to get so caught up in the feel of Scorpius' lips, the taste of Scorpius' tongue, or the firm hands that wrapped around his lower back as opposed to his shoulders and neck –the way he was used to with women.

It had honestly been a lot better than he had anticipated though. He just had to find a way to get words of out of his mouth when he saw Scorpius next, instead of practically spitting up his coffee like he had that morning and then mumbling some rubbish about needing to finish drafts for a building proposal before escaping to his studio and shutting the door.

Albus reckoned he just needed time to come to terms with what had happened between them. Or he just needed to stop bloody thinking so much. What did it matter if he fancied a bloke? Lots of blokes fancied blokes. Lots of birds fancied birds too. There was no _legitimate_ reason for him to worry himself senseless about it.

He was not any different for it, was he?

No, he did not think he was. His father had thought he was straight once and nothing apocalyptic happened when he started dating blokes, same for Draco. Hell, Albus Dumbledore had been gay, and maybe Gellert Grindelwald –even if he was a _terrible_ example since he had been a right bastard.

Yes, Albus was just... over-thinking things. He thought too much. Homoeroticism should not bother him. It was the incest that should.  Except it was not. Scorpius was not _really_ his brother and it was not as if he was about to go shag his father or step-father. Though, if he and Scorpius started to date or something that would be a bit awkward, especially if they went and got marri-

All right, Albus was _definitely_ over-thinking things. Maybe he had had too much coffee earlier. He needed to... breathe and get a grip.

He had no reason to panic. He really did not.

Scorpius had just come home from a particularly taxing round at the hospital when Albus barged into his room. If he had been holding something, it definitely would have fallen from his hands with the way he had started.

The man said something about not giving a fuck about Scorpius being a bloke before marching over to him and pulling him into a rough snog that included more teeth than was comfortable. It was not at all graceful but that was fine.  His father was the graceful Malfoy out of the two of them and he was more concerned with the fact that this was even happening. Albus pressed forwards until Scorpius felt his bed against the back of his knees. He tried to climb in while snogging Albus but they broke apart when he practically toppled over.

Albus chuckled and then leaned down to snog Scorpius while climbing on top of him. This time it was gentler, involved less teeth and more tongue. Albus tasted like pumpkin juice this time around, and something of his own distinct flavour.

Scorpius’ robes were pulled open and Albus sat up before running his hands over Scorpius' chest experimentally. He curled his hips upwards when those hands skimmed over his nipples and pulled the man back down, his own hands finding their way underneath Albus' shirt and over skin. There were not as many curves as he was used to feeling when he was with a woman but the hard lines of Albus' body excited him all the same. Skin was skin. A body was a body. Nipples were still nipples regardless of how much fat lay underneath.

Scorpius' hands glided down Albus' back, his hands squeezed flesh before moving up the man's flank. One hand wrapped around Albus' back and the other slid to the waistband of his pants, teasing but not slipping inside. His stepbrother panted and nodded in assent, burying his face in Scorpius' neck and kissing wherever his lips were closest to. He slipped his hand into Albus' pants and he arched to rub against the leg between his as he heard a gasp beside his ear. His fingers curled around Albus' cock and he squeezed and stroked with more confidence than he had expected, but a cock was a cock and he knew how to handle one.

Well, Albus could confidently say that this time around, things had gone far better, and not just because Scorpius' fingers had been wrapped around his cock.

This time, after Scorpius had wanked him and gotten off from frotting against his leg, they snogged one another in their post-orgasmic haze and commented on how they had not expected kissing a bloke to be just like any other kiss or for things to come so easily. There might have been a joke about how they had learned from observation but honestly he had been falling asleep, and Scorpius had knocked out in the middle of a sentence so he was even less likely to know what rubbish they had been saying.

When he woke in the morning, Scorpius' alarm jerking them out of sleep, he was not quite sure how to proceed. He considered going to his own room and going back to sleep until he needed to be up but Scorpius took decisive action and smiled wanly at him, pulling him in and nipping his neck as they said their good mornings.

Scorpius went about his morning routine and held a hand up when Albus made to leave and told him that he could stay and sleep if he wanted to. Just because Albus had gotten wanked by Scorpius did not mean that sleeping in the blonde's bed should be weird all of a sudden. It was not as if they had never slept in the same bed before.

Plus, it was his house too so what was the big deal?

He yawned and settled into the bed again, hoping to be able to fall asleep. He watched Scorpius lazily but somehow did not notice when the blonde walk up to him to say they would discuss everything later. Well, it did not register since the man was half naked and still a bit damp from his shower. Albus had honestly been a bit preoccupied appreciating Scorpius rather than paying attention.

He could not resist pulling Scorpius down to nip and suck at his neck before he left so that Albus left his mark on him. Having siblings had made him a bit territorial with his things, though Scorpius was not a thing. He would understand it though since it was also to make known his willingness for something more, because why the hell not? They had already suffered through those first awkward weeks of dancing around one another, stealing glances and having wanks to fantasies of the other. Plus, after last night, he reckoned they were at the point of no return.

Albus only hoped he did not get terribly nervous once they parted ways.

As had happened in recent weeks, Scorpius awoke beside Albus. This time, they had fallen asleep in Albus’ room after a bit of mutual wanking and very heavy snogging. A few nights they had stayed up talking and once, for a brief moment, they discussed just what this new relationship was. They both seemed to feel as if they were dating but Albus was not entirely sure if he considered them to be boyfriends. Scorpius did not particularly care for a label so long as they were both on the same page though, that being that this was something monogamous.

He got out of bed and thanked Merlin he had not pulled the Sunday shift, even if he was still waking up as if he had. With a yawn and a stretch, he padded over to the bathroom to go to the shower. Scorpius was mid-lather when Albus ambled in and grouched at him for waking up at ungodly hours. He apologised to his groggy stepbrother by pulling him into the shower and snogging his complaints away.

There were accusations of foul play that were lost among sighs as Scorpius ground their hips together, rubbing their wet and hardening cocks between their bodies. He was not quite sure what had come over him at that moment but ever since that first memory he watched, he had been curious. Scorpius had been wondering what the appeal was to sucking cock and had decided to find out. He stroked Albus to full hardness and kissed his way down the man’s neck before he slid down to his knees. Albus started in surprise and gaped at him as he swiped his tongue at the head of his stepbrother’s cock. Scorpius did not give Albus time to question him before he sucked the head in.

He tried to be mindful of his teeth and he closed his eyes in concentration, trying to remember the things he had enjoyed when he had gotten blow jobs and the areas of Albus’ cock that were sensitive. It was sloppy and he had gagged a bit before getting comfortable. Scorpius was sure his teeth had grazed Albus on occasion.  Once or twice it was enough for the man to complain but he eventually he felt Albus throbbing in his mouth regardless, breathless and moaning. He pulled back, unable to swallow it all and grateful for the stream of water that washed Albus’ pleasure clean off of his face.

Scorpius definitely needed to work on his cock sucking skills but there was definitely enough time for him to do that.  Maybe then he would be able to reduce Albus to a whimpering incoherent mess the way he had seen his fathers’ do to one another.

Albus felt like he should have been a wee more terrified when the little snog session he and Scorpius had been having turned into Albus lying naked on his back with his pillows tucked under his hips and Scorpius preparing him. He was definitely nervous about the entire thing, but he was not terrified. In fact, Scorpius seemed a bit more worried than he was, which was surprising to him since Scorpius had been the most comfortable with their exploring.

Perhaps Albus trusted Scorpius more than the man trusted himself.

When Scorpius settled himself between Albus’ legs, Albus wrapped his own around his stepbrother and tugged him forwards encouragingly, ignoring how vulnerable he felt and finally understanding why one of his ex-girlfriends had blushed so profusely the first time they had slept together. He was as randy as he was nervous though and he wanted to feel Scorpius inside of him. He pushed his hips downwards, causing Scorpius to nudge against his entrance, and whined impatiently. Scorpius took the very blatant hint and steadied his cock as he pressed forwards slowly, glancing at Albus far too often to see how he was doing.

Albus’ muscles eventually gave way and stretched around Scorpius, accommodating him. He did his best to avoid clenching and remain relaxed but found himself doing just that when Scorpius was finally inside of him. There was a slight burn but Albus ignored it and tried to relax his muscles, muttering at Scorpius to keep going and to quit worrying so much because he would tell him if he was uncomfortable. Scorpius seemed to concentrate on his breathing as he slowly pumped his hips forwards. Scorpius’ cock slid deeper and deeper inside of him, hot and thick and hard. Albus gasped at the fullness he felt and he pulled at his cock to distract himself from the burn.

Above him, Scorpius moaned and asked Albus if he was fine, muttered and swore at how tight he was and did not seem to finish one of his sentences before he ground his hips carefully to get some relief, shifting inside of Albus and drawing a moan out of him. He moved with Scorpius and they eventually built up a steady rhythm once the blonde stopped treating him like a porcelain doll. There were a few moments where Scorpius slipped out of Albus and would have to breach him again and he found that he rather enjoyed the feeling. There was not nearly as much resistance as the first instance now that his muscles were looser and the sensation of Scorpius filling him, the idea even, was more erotic than he had thought it could be.

On more than one occasion, Albus would groan or cry out or clamp his legs and Scorpius would pause out of misplaced concern, misinterpreting his pleasure for discomfort so that Albus had to buck underneath him and beg him to keep going. It was clumsy and messy, Scorpius might have fumbled with the lube earlier, but it was also hot and intense and new and so bloody _right_ when Albus’ prostate was being hammered mercilessly as he tugged at his cock.

He came with a cry, clenching tightly around Scorpius as he spilled his pleasure over his stomach. Scorpius moaned and pulled out not long after to wank himself to completion before he came all over Albus’ arse and balls. Scorpius leaned forwards and kissed him before pulling away and asking him if he was all right. He was more than all right though.  He was absolutely brilliant, and he pulled Scorpius down for a snog that left the blonde grinning from ear to ear.

Somehow, between work, family, friends and shagging, Scorpius and Albus had managed to clear the attic and set up most of the house. Now that they were not avoiding each other, it was easier for them to get to redecorating Grimmauld Place, and compared to what it had looked like when they arrived, it looked fairly impressive.

They delivered Harry’s old things to him, which included a few of Draco’s as well, and from the look on his face when Albus had pulled out the pensieve case, he had probably forgotten he had left it. Scorpius imagined it had taken Albus about as much effort as it had taken him not to blush and give away the knowledge that they had peered into Harry’s old memories. It was a difficult thing though, almost as difficult as it had been for the pair of them to pretend they still had a platonic relationship. Hopefully the pensieve would be one secret they could actually keep because Scorpius could not imagine that revelation being anything but uncomfortable.

The moment Draco had realized who exactly Scorpius had been speaking about when he went to him for advice was a bit of a relief though. He and Albus must have shared some heated looks or had one too many fleeting touches or something. At least now they did not have to refrain from holding hands or kissing one another when they were out.

It had been a bit weird at first. Their fathers, families and friends had to wrap their heads around not just their dating a man but dating their stepbrother. It took a little while for some people to remember that Scorpius and Albus were not blood brothers but so long as their families were accepting of them then he was fine.

And judging from the pensieve Albus bought Scorpius for Christmas, he was fine too.


End file.
